The present invention provides new herbicidal compositions.
It is known to apply the herbicidal active ingredients desmedipham, phenmedipham and ethofumesate alone or combined with one another. It is further known that these herbicides are generally difficult to formulate alone or in combination in agriculturally acceptable compositions that provide (a) agriculturally acceptable emulsions when diluted in water and (b) before dilution into water, in a maximum concentration that minimizes precipitation of the active ingredients. These properties have been particularly difficult to achieve as the compositions are often subjected to harsh storage conditions (e.g., large variations in temperature, pressure and humidity) for up to 2 years.
An object of the present invention is to provide new herbicidal compositions comprising desmedipham and optionally, phenmedipham and/or ethofumesate that solve the above-mentioned problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new herbicidal compositions comprising desmedipham and optionally phenmedipham and/or ethofumesate that provide greater safety to crops and excellent herbicidal action when appropriately applied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new herbicidal compositions comprising desmedipham and/or phenmedipham and/or ethofumesate that provide agriculturally acceptable emulsions when diluted into water.
The objects of the present invention are met in whole or in part by the present invention.